


TPBS: It's Not A Big Deal

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Finn has been skipping classes, handing in assignments late and his test results are dropping. His boyfriend is also his college professor of the class he is failing in. What he didn't expect was his professor-boyfriend to tackle this hands-on.
Relationships: Avery Forrester/Finn Davenport
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	TPBS: It's Not A Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of writing a spanking but from a first-person POV, I really wanted to get into Finn's head and consider his thoughts, feelings, and emotions being on the receiving end of a spanking from Avery. It's been fun to write and as I edited it, I thought up more things to consider. A different way of writing for me but it was an awesome experiment.
> 
> If I get enough requests/feedback, I might write it from Avery's POV as an accompanying chapter. Let me know what you think!
> 
> _The fiction has had a once over by myself but as I am dyslexic I may have missed some stuff. it has not had a beta yet. Once it has been beta'd the story will be fixed. Sorry for any errors._

My boyfriend is pissed at me. 

Today, my best friend was having a really rough day. Okay, maybe she blew it a  _ little _ out of proportion but it was still a shitty day for her. She had decided to skip college and begged me to do the same to keep her company. And honestly? I didn’t give it a second thought. She’s my best friend and I would do just about  _ anything _ for her. 

I didn’t expect to take a spanking for her.

The thing is my boyfriend, Avery, is also my mathematics college professor. So you can probably already guess how I ended up in this mess. Awkward. One of my classes was his mathematics class. And I wasn’t there.  _ Double _ awkward. It’s bad enough that I already suck at maths and I’m struggling as is. So  _ maybe _ I deserve this in some weird way, but honestly, I think it’s a bit OTT. 

“Jeez dude, I’m eighteen. Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” I argued back at the threat the older man had thrust upon me about turning me over his knee. Valid response right? I’m way too old for that sort of punishment. I’ve never been spanked before but I’m already shifting uncomfortably at the thought of it.

“I can’t ground you, I can’t take away your car… I’m not a parent Finn but there have to be consequences to your actions. I warned you the last time there would be. And the time before that.”

He’s right. This wasn’t the first time. I can count the number of times I’ve skipped a class in the last month or so on one hand. All fingers used.

“But come on... a spanking? Really?” Saying it again has me squirming for a second time. I’ve been naked with Avery. We’ve had sex. We’ve been a little adventurous. Sometimes too adventurous with the places we’ve got down in. But something about going over Avery’s knee in this manner is different, like a  _ different _ kind of intimacy, though there’s nothing intimate about slapping someone’s butt for punishment.

Avery is just looking back at me, arms folded, his brows furrowed into a stern expression as if he’s waiting for me to verbally accept his suggestion. “Let’s go, Finn.” 

He grabs me by the arm. It makes me jump a bit as I snap my arm upwards in immediate defense and out of his grasp. “No way!” My response is laced with teenage attitude and I’m sure I can see his face tighten with further frustration. This time he grabs me with a tighter grasp, one that I’m not able to wriggle out of as he moves us swiftly towards one of the dining room chairs. It feels like a blur as he sits and hauls me over his lap and with some kind of handsy-magic, he’s got me precisely where he wants me. 

Now, I’ve been embarrassed before. Dropping a lunch tray in the packed school cafeteria, crying for my mom and dad during a school show in first grade, my zipper being down during a class presentation and all my classmates noticing, silly stuff. We’ve all been embarrassed in some way. But pleading with Avery while upturned over his knee until the first clap of his hand strikes my backside is a very different type of embarrassment. It’s not really painful, mostly because I still have my pants on, and I pray to whatever God nerds pray to that he isn’t going to remove them, that this is just his way to scare some responsibility into me.

“Avery, co-come on, this is dumb. Let me up!” I’m trying to push myself back to a standing position but you’d be surprised how well he has got me perched across his knee. My feet can’t touch the floor as his thigh is keeping my legs dangling. My hands can, but there’s nowhere to push unless I use his knee as leverage. And doing that, I’m rewarded with a firm shove as Avery places a secure hand on my back to press me back down; the pressure feels powerful and I feel at his mercy.

“You should have been in class then, shouldn’t you?” His response sends a shiver down my spine as it’s backed up with a second and third swat to my ass. There’s a seriousness in his tone that I haven’t heard before, even when I’ve handed in an assignment late. It sounds a little parental, spoiled with disappointment and frustration. The smacks aren’t cruel but there is a level of firmness in them that they are trying to send a message home, one that would race right to my brain. And it’s kind of working.

I want to struggle, fight, argue back. I feel a burning inside me that is angry at Avery for doing this to me. I kick my legs. I twist and writhe over his lap. “Stop it, get off me!” I bark in demand. It’s an unjust punishment and I’m too old to be treated like this, like a kid. He denies my request with a simple  _ No _ reinforced with two smacks, firmer than the ones I had received already before telling me to stand up, helping me as I go. 

Standing, my eyes meet his for the first time since we start this humiliating activity. I can instantly feel the tension between us as his gaze locks in on mine. You could practically see the sparks between us as if we have laser-eye powers and we are fighting with our stares to who vaporizes the other. Avery is the first to speak, and I guess that nerd God isn’t listening to me today.

“Drop your pants, Finn.”

“Nu-uh.” Real mature response for you. Still, I give back as much bite as I’m given. There is a mixture of anger and embarrassment bubbling inside of me, heated from the smacks to my butt and it’s fueling my fight against my boyfriend’s orders. But I can tell Avery isn’t going to back down on this.

“You’re only making this worse for yourself.”

“But Avery, this is stupid! I already said I was sorry and I wouldn’t do it again. I swear this was the last time!” 

I knew that was a false promise. Part of me wanted it to be true but I knew that I’d skip another class at the drop of a hat if asked. But right now, all I wanted was to get out of this demeaning punishment. But Avery made it very clear he wasn’t dropping his stance as he reached forward and grabbed me by the hem of my jeans and made short work of the fly. I pulled back with shock and objection but before I knew it he had me hauled back over his lap and was forcing my jeans down to my knees. 

Instinctively, I reach back to grab them and pull them back up. “Avery, please… don’t do this!” I plead as I put as much of my strength into tugging the denim up while balanced over the older man’s lap. But I can tell I’m fighting a losing battle as he grabs my wrist in one of his hands and pulls it back with force, giving him free rein to shove my jeans down. “Shit…”

Without any warning, he gives me a hard couple of smacks straight onto my backside which is now only protected by a pair of Calvin boxer-briefs. And I can  _ really _ feel those slaps now. “Language, Finnis.” And  _ fuck _ , I hate it when people use my full name, never mind when they are lecturing me.

He’s alternating between cheeks; left, right, left, right, in a steady rhythm now. Sometimes there’s a couple that land on the same cheek twice, and they sting a little bit more from the double strike. I try to dodge them, wriggling in his hold but that vice-like grip he has on my wrist, it’s stopping me from both getting free and blocking my backside. I try to move it but he really has it pinned against the small of my back. 

“Come on, man, this is dumb.” That’s all I’ve got to say back to Avery, feeling really embarrassed that the older man even has me in such an awkward predicament. But there’s no sign of him stopping as he continues swatting my ass. “Avery?” Is he even listening to me?

Minutes go by and I’m kicking and complaining, my toes flexing as I bite my lip while trying my best not to let it affect me. I swear he’s increased both pace and firmness and my butt is starting to feel like it’s on fire. All I can hear is the solid slaps bouncing off the walls and into my ears and I’m asking myself  _ When will it stop? _

And it does stop, eventually. His hand has stopped bouncing off my ass and there’s silence. I can feel his hand just resting on my butt, not moving, just perfectly still. There’s a short silence that only builds up worry in my chest as I hope and pray he is done.

Avery finally speaks. “I don’t like doing this Finn.”  _ Yeah, right _ . “But I can’t keep telling you the same thing over and over.” His voice softens a little as if to be my boyfriend talking to me now and not the stern teacher telling his student off. “You know I only want the best for you, right?”

“Isn't this what's best for you?"

I should have considered my response carefully. It was supposed to be a bit flirty, a bit cheeky cause Avery has me draped over his knee with my almost-bare-butt on show. It was a spontaneous response. But it sounded more moody and childish than I intended. He didn't like it either. 

"This isn't a game, Finnis!" he says as I feel his hands go for the waistband of my underwear and I immediately start kicking and struggling. I know what's coming.

“Avery, it was a joke! I swear! Please, don’t! I’ve learned, I promise!” He’s not taking no for an answer. I know this as he’s yanking my underwear down over my butt and to me knees, baring my backside now. This is definitely  _ not _ a joke to him.

The sound of his hand clapping against my upturned backside fills the space around us, my body flinching and jerking at each firm-handed smack lands. There is no protection now, it’s just his skin on mine and my butt feels like it’s heating up slowly over a furnace. The sting rises and spreads further than my backside, and the strike sends a clear signal to my brain that Avery is deadly serious now. I don’t have to look at him to see the frustration and disappointment in his face, I can  _ feel _ it.

“This is what will happen from now on if you skip class, forget homework and or hand in assignments late. Cause this is what boys who misbehave receive, Finn, a damn good spanking.” He scolds me and his words really sink into my chest as it tightens. I can feel the sense of shame creeping through me, feeling guilty that Avery is that let down by me he felt the need to punish me this way. 

Obviously, this is because he’s my boyfriend too. I’m sure if we weren’t sleeping together he’d just tell me off and hope for the best. But since he was that emotionally invested in me, I guess he wants me to do better. And that’s not  _ entirely  _ wrong?

My eyes feel wet. I’m not crying, but the sting, the pain, the embarrassment, all of those emotions I’ve been feeling are overwhelming me. “I’m sorry. I re… _ ugh _ … I really a-am. I’ll do better. I’ll wo-work harder.” His smacks against my bare ass don’t wear up, back in that steady rhythm of swapping from cheek to cheek. My legs are perfectly balanced, and I’m wriggling and kicking, still struggling but he still lands every slap on target, 

“I’m sure you will.” It’s all he says like he doesn’t believe me. He continues the spanking, his hand tight around my wrist while the other is still swiping down over my likely-reddened butt and by now I’m biting my lip trying not to become overwhelmed and start crying. I can feel the burn of tears sting at my eyes and it’s starting to get too much, the deep throb of the sting in my well-spanked bottom too much to hold back.

“I’m soh-sorry, I-I-I won’t… hng… I won’t do it again. Please… just… it hurts…” This had to be a low moment for me if there ever was one. I can see the small droplets of tears on the floor beneath me as I start crying and I feel utterly defeated. I can’t stop shaking, the wave of guilt engulfing me as I just want the spanking to stop. “I’ll do my work, I promise!  I’ll  show up at class, I’ll-I’ll-I’ll get my work in on time, I’ll…  _ ow _ … just  _ please _ Avery…”

The seconds between spanks are getting wider but they are landing harder like Avery is finishing up by making the last round of smacks pretty firm. The burn on my bottom is really sore and each hand smack just adds more heat to my aching backside. I’ve heard of frat boys paddling each other and right now I cannot imagine how that must feeling compared to this!

“Come on, Finn.” Avery places his hand on my chest and helps me back into an up-right position. I’m sniffling, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands, feeling like some sort of wimp that’s making a full of myself, but once we are both standing, he pulls me into a hug. His hands wrap around me tightly, one resting against the back of my head, a thumb running along my hairline at my neck. I bury my face instantly into his shoulder to hide any embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” I mumble into his sweater.

“I know,” he says, just before he gives me a kiss on my head. “I know you are. And I know you can work harder. You really have potential Finn. You just need to focus more.” He sounds a little more like a parent right now, but I know he’s only saying what he thinks is best for me. Which isn’t a bad thing. He wants me to succeed and do well. Even if he wasn’t my boyfriend I’m sure he’d still feel the same. He wants his whole class to do well. That’s what teachers do.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper again and he tells me again that it’s okay. I stand back, leaving the embrace, looking over my shoulder to see the deep color of red radiating on my butt cheeks. I rub them softly, trying to soothe them but I can feel how hot they are on my hands.

“Pull your pants up and we’ll go sit in the living room. I’ll let you have the sofa so you can lay on your side.” There’s a small smirk on Avery’s face. He’s trying to make light of the situation, which I appreciate, though I know what had happened was a real serious thing. “Just, keep your word, or you’ll find yourself back over my knee young man, you hear?” That smirk is gone. 

I do as he suggests, pulling up my underwear and pants, my butt feeling tender as the cotton and denim runs over them. I hiss a little under my breath, knowing fine well this is going to hurt for a few days. 

But I guess I deserved it. And now, I have to try and make sure I don’t get spanked again. I might have to be more creative when I skip class.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
